


На Тучанке

by fandom_MassEffect, Salome



Series: Чудеса случаются [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: у Шепард выдался очень неудачный день. Хотя это как посмотреть.





	На Тучанке

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Каноническая смерть персонажа. 2. Описание родов. 3. приквел к командному фику "Кровь не водица"

День не задался с самого утра. С того момента, как Шепард, просыпаясь, не нащупала рядом теплого бока Гарруса. Через мгновение она вспомнила, что он остался внизу, на Тучанке, присматривать за демонтажом турианской бомбы, которая уже стоила жизни Тарквину Виктусу, но настроения ей это не улучшило.

В последнее время у нее сердце было не на месте, если она не видела Гарруса с утра - и в такие моменты, как сейчас, это было довольно неудобно. У него ведь, в конце концов, есть собственные задачи, он не обязан ходить за ней следом, как привязанный, двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Но вроде бы, как надеялась Шепард, до болезненной зависимости у нее все же не доходило, а беспокойство легко объяснить: ведь совсем недавно она думала, что его потеряла.

Шепард вылезла из кровати и натянула форменную футболку. С кряхтением застегнула ремень штанов и мрачно уставилась в зеркало.

Ну вот, дожили. Это все из-за домашнего ареста - она еще тогда заметила, что сидение взаперти, без привычных нагрузок, зато на калорийных армейских рационах, плохо сказалось на ее фигуре. А сгонять - не набирать: сколько она ни проводила времени в ангаре, тренируясь до шума в ушах и мушек в глазах, вернуться к прежней форме ей не удавалось. Оставалось только порадоваться жадности Альянса на экипировку - стандартную броню хотя бы можно подогнать по размеру, подтянув или ослабив ремешки, не то что ту роскошь по индивидуальной мерке, которую предоставлял ей Цербер. Вот год назад было бы обидно, а сейчас ничего.

Еще и, кажется, съела вчера что-то не то - живот прихватило. Ну и ладно, даже если она отравилась, то несильно, да и попоститься денек ей будет полезно, глядишь и сбросит килограмм-другой. Шепард во всем старалась увидеть положительные стороны.

На личном терминале ее ждало голосовое сообщение от Гарруса: они только что отбили нападение волны хасков, помощь уже не требуется, но закончат на несколько часов позже, чем планировали. Ну вот, значит он не поддержит ее ни на военном совете - который, по ожиданиям Шепард, должен изрядно потрепать ей нервы - ни на самой операции. Но что поделать, пора было начинать.

Против ее ожиданий, само совещание прошло гладко, Шепард даже ни разу не захотелось ни на кого наорать. Примарх Виктус, явно подавленный недавней потерей, похоже, отдавал все силы на то, чтобы держаться в присутствии остальных, и не подпустил ни одной шпильки в адрес Рекса. Тот был настолько возбужден предстоящей заварушкой и перспективами, которые открывались в случае ее успеха, что душой уже был внизу, на поверхности Тучанки, и соглашался со всеми предложениями. Даже профессор Мордин не воспользовался случаем продемонстрировать свое интеллектуальное превосходство и говорил кратко и с расстановкой.

Только в конце, когда все уже расходились, он задержал на ней взгляд и сказал:

\- Шепард, удачно, что наконец застал наедине…

Но именно в этот момент ее срочно вызвала саларианская далатресса, чтобы предложить саботировать излечение генофага. Ну что ж, Шепард и не надеялась, что все пройдет легко, - и она опять поморщилась от боли в животе. По крайней мере, день снова вошел в свою колею.

* * *

Солус раздраженно вздохнул: ну вот, опять! Осталось не так много времени, этак можно и вовсе не успеть сообщить важную новость, и когда его не будет рядом, Шепард придется несладко.  
На доктора Чаквас большой надежды не было. Та, конечно, блестящий специалист в области экстренной медицины, но, как всякий специалист, видит только свою сторону вопроса. “Есть перелом - нужно вправить”. Впрочем, с ней бы Солус сразу поделился, если бы она не приняла так близко к сердцу, что ее временно выселили из лазарета, и не отказывалась разговаривать.

Первую попытку вызвать Шепард на откровенный разговор сделал сразу же, как они с Евой благополучно прибыли на “Нормандию”. Однако в присутствии кроганки не хотел обсуждать такой деликатный вопрос, а когда оказался в капитанской каюте, то там был и Гаррус.

Шепард, конечно, ему доверяет, но не до такой же степени. Солус достаточно знал про территориальность турианцев, чтобы сообщить свою новость - что-то подсказывало: для Шепард это будет новостью - в его присутствии. К тому же, Гаррус был старым другом, и Солусу иррационально хотелось пощадить его чувства. Так что короткий конфиденциальный визит превратился в спонтанную вечеринку воспоминаний - приятно, конечно, и полезно хоть на пару часов забыть о заботах, но только больше укрепился в своих подозрениях и страдал от невозможности поговорить об этом.

Пытался написать Шепард письмо, но ответила Саманта Трейнор: у коммандера нет времени, чтобы самостоятельно вести даже личную переписку. Пытался поймать ее в столовой, но ела она, кажется, исключительно на бегу, а больше мест для приватного разговора на космическом корабле, пожалуй, и не было. В тот момент, когда Гаррус отбыл на задание без Шепард, был слишком занят прогоном очередного генетического теста на тканях Евы, не мог отойти даже на минутку. Но дольше ждать было нельзя.

В шаттле Солус постарался сесть рядом с Шепард и понадеялся, что шум двигателя не позволит остальным услышать его, ну хотя бы не во всех подробностях. Может быть даже, Шепард - необходимо было задать ей несколько вопросов - догадается говорить вполголоса, хотя на это надежда была невелика.

Но едва начал разговор, Шепард заявила, что тоже хочет сообщить ему - нет, всем им - нечто секретное и важное.

Новость о саботаже Завесы… что ж, была ожидаемой. Он все равно пойдет до конца. Это будет славное завершение блестящей карьеры. Но Шепард все же надо предупредить.

\- Подойду к вам обязательно! - прокричала она под гудение турианских истребителей над головой, грохот и треск выстрелов и радостные боевые крики кроганов. - Увидимся в лаборатории!

* * *

Шепард чувствовала себя совсем не так бодро, как дала понять Мордину и своим спутникам. Пробираясь по подземным коридорам, она то и дело останавливалась, прислонившись к стене, вроде бы затем, чтобы оценить, куда двигаться дальше, а на самом деле - для того чтобы переждать очередной приступ боли. Явику было хоть бы хны, а вот Джеймс все-таки заметил:  
\- Ты как, в порядке, Лола? Точно не ранена?

Хм, а может быть, с ней все плохо? И именно об этом Мордин хотел с ней поговорить? Так или иначе, сначала она завершит начатое, а о своем здоровье побеспокоится потом. Шепард вытерла пот со лба и отмахнулась от Веги с легкостью, которой не чувствовала:

\- Да нет, я нормально. Спорим, обгоню тебя через мост?

Снаружи все выглядело чудовищно. Чудовищно и прекрасно. Башня Завесы, отравляющая атмосферу, вместо того чтобы очищать ее, стреляющий “Разрушитель” Жнецов с одной стороны, а с другой - земля дрожит от того, что приближается Матерь всех молотильщиков. Время навести порядок в этом хаосе.

Шепард бежала, стреляла, запускала в действие древнее оборудование - в общем, занималась тем, что любила делать и что получалось у нее лучше всего. Даже мысли о боли отступили.

Она с силой - все-таки, механизм был настроен на кроганов - нажала кнопку, активируя второй молот, и почувствовала, как внутри нее что-то сместилось, лопнуло, по ногам хлынула волна теплой жидкости. Неужели последняя Тварь все-таки зацепила ее? Шепард взглянула под ноги - это была не кровь (и не моча, спасибо и на этом). Жидкость была прозрачная, с каким-то, кажется, голубоватым отливом. Внутреннюю сторону бедер защипало. Она уже приготовилась пожать плечами: не умираю на месте, и хорошо - и продолжать бой, как ее скрутила боль такой силы, что она упала на четвереньки…

\- Лола! Шепард, вставай! - кричал Вега. - Отходи в лабораторию, я прикрою! Явик, подхвати ее под мышки и веди!

“Вот молодец, не теряется… - подумала Шепард сквозь туман боли, - хороший материал для Н7”. И посмотрела вдаль, где Калрос вступила в схватку со Жнецом.

* * *

\- Мордин, вы знаете, что со мной? А черт, ну вот опять, - Шепард очень постаралась не стонать, а ведь ей показалось, что все уже налаживается.  
Саларианский ученый выглядел устало, встревоженно, но не озадаченно.

\- Знаю. Ложитесь вот сюда. Положение плохое, но, возможно, не безнадежное. Преждевременное излитие вод, необходимо ультразвуковое исследование, чтобы определить дальнейший курс действий - консервирование или элиминацию. Отстегиваю броню, сам процесс безболезненный...

\- Мордин! - рявкнула Шепард, но тот нисколько не смутился, только успокаивающе протер ей лоб прохладной салфеткой. - Я и так знаю, что из меня вытек… излились какие-то воды! Что все это значит-то? Какого черта со мной происходит?

Откуда-то сбоку послышался низкий грудной смешок.

\- Повезло тебе девочка, что не знаешь, - сказала Ева, лежащая на соседней койке, уже перевязанная - значит, наверное, операция прошла благополучно. - Это значит, что ты собираешься потерять беременность. Ну или нет, как повезет. Что скажете, доктор?

\- Но я не могу! В смысле, не могу быть беременна, у меня же стандартный имплант, да я ведь и не занималась сексом ни с кем, кроме…

Мордин, который тем временем уже водил по животу Шепард каким-то датчиком, и вдруг застыл, как громом пораженный. Шепард никогда до того не видела своего друга настолько неподвижным.

\- Гарруса, - глухо закончил он, так и стоя неподвижно с датчиком в руке. - Не сомневаюсь. Роды не преждевременные, а в срок. Полностью сформированный турианский плод. Сберегите плаценту, за нее научные институты готовы будут душу продать. - И вдруг как будто снова включился.

Мордин одновременно вызывал “Нормандию” и настоятельно рекомендовал прислать Вакариана к их местоположению, да пусть все бросает и летит. Помогал Шепард занять более удобное положение, приговаривая, что лучше дать гравитации сделать свое дело. Включал щуп с пугающе длинной иглой, брал какие-то пробы и запускал их анализ.

\- Невероятно, - говорил он. - Потрясающе. Лоусон голову бы оторвал, такое безответственное использование технологий Жнецов. Или все же протеан? В любом случае, современная наука таким не владеет, пока. Впрочем, в ее положении - оправданно. (“А ты как думала? - писала потом Миранда. - Когда не знаешь, что делать дальше, все ученые делают это: применяют то, что у них есть под рукой и надеются на лучшее. Думаю, межвидовая фертильность - не худший результат “эффекта бабочки”, я рада, что в остальном твой организм функционирует как запланировано”.) К счастью, плод обладает стандартными, правозакрученными белками. Да, а ваш противозачаточный имплант, надо полагать, вмерз в лед где-нибудь на Алкере. Хм, что у нас тут? Похоже на азарийскую генную рекомбинацию, только вид потомства определяется случайным образом. Повезло, что получился турианец.

\- Ну еще бы, - вставила Шепард, - Не представляю, как бы я натянула броню на огромный живот.

Мордин и Ева только молча посмотрели на нее и синхронно покачали головами.

\- Но как технически… Хм, интересно. Преобразование аминокислот через... и как раньше никто не додумался? Версия о независимом зарождении однозначно опровергнута, по крайней мере в отношении Земли и Палавена… да и Тессии наверняка тоже. Панспермия? Божественный промысел? В любом случае, есть общий предок. Жаль, не успею опубликоваться. - Словно в подтверждение его слов, где-то неподалеку раздался взрыв, пол содрогнулся. Похоже, это опять пострадала башня Завесы. - Передадите записи моему племяннику? Уверен, произведут фурор в научном сообществе.

Мордин оторвался от микроскопа и снова осмотрел Шепард:

\- Роды идут нормально, ждать уже недолго. К сожалению, не смогу остаться.

Послышался еще один взрыв.

\- Ева, придется вам помочь. Не больно вставать? Или предпочитаете позвать Вегу?

\- Ну уж с этим делом я справлюсь в любом состоянии, - проворчала Ева.

\- Мордин, вам ведь не обязательно… - перебила Шепард.

\- Кто, если не я? Сам разработал, сам внедрю. Увидел новую надежду для Галактики. Умру счастливым.

И он ушел.

Может быть, в нормальном состоянии Шепард не подала бы виду, но сейчас у нее слезы сами собой навернулись на глаза. Надо будет назвать ребенка в честь него. Вот только как переделать имя, чтобы звучало не слишком странно, и хорошо бы Гаррус согласился...

* * *

Гаррус вбежал в лабораторию как раз в тот момент, когда Ева подхватывала ребенка на руки. Застыл на пол-мгновения, пытаясь осознать представшую перед ним невероятную картину. И подставил ладони под тельце малыша.  
С турианского личика на него уставились пронзительные карие глаза, такие же, как у матери.

\- Гаррус, - пробормотала Шепард сонно, - хорошо, что ты пришел. Ну, кто?

Тот посмотрел на нее недоуменно:

\- Э-э, ребенок. Наш. Выглядит здоровым.

\- Мальчик или девочка? - уточнила Шепард, уже не так сонно.

\- Да откуда же я знаю? - ответил Гаррус. - Будем делать скрининг - выяснится. Ну или, если не хочешь скрининг, лет в восемь-девять само станет очевидно.

Он ловко пристроил ребенка себе за шею, в выемку воротника - как будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался.

\- Ладно, - Шепард вздохнула. - Займешься нашей эвакуацией? Я пока посплю. И попытаюсь осознать, что со мной произошло.

* * *  


Джеймс никогда раньше не видел турианца, улыбающегося во весь рот. Может быть, они просто не склонны к такой бурной радости, а может быть не делают этого при людях из вежливости - он не знал. Так или иначе, выглядело это довольно страшно, в ограниченном пространстве шаттла - особенно.  
Вакариан бросил на него взгляд, чуть смутился, немного прижал мандибулы, погладил по руке спящую Шепард.

Наедине с его счастьем Джеймсу самому становилось как-то неловко. “Надо поздравить, что ли?” - рассеянно подумал он. Но вместо этого почему-то сказал:

\- Повезло, что ребенок оказался турианцем. - И вот кто его тянул за язык?

\- А, ну да, - рассеянно ответил Вакариан. Ума не приложу, как бы я пристроил за шею человеческого младенца. Ну и кормить точно удобнее.

\- Э-э, Гаррус, мой добрый друг, видишь ли, ты не единственный, кто мог бы...

\- Если ты о том, что я не допускаю, что Шепард могла переспать с кем-то на стороне - да нет, отчего же. Тем более, мы шесть месяцев оставались без связи друг с другом. Но что она не рассказала бы мне, как только мы воссоединились - исключено. Уж я ее знаю.

И Джеймсу ничего не оставалось, как признать его правоту.


End file.
